wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Goddess' Takeover
|conflict=Goddess-Teacher conflict |date= Early Winter 2015 |place= Remote parahuman prison |result= *Goddess is killed. *Teacher's plans for the prison foiled. *The prison's bomb anklets are disabled, effectively freeing prisoners. *Amy declares herself ruler of Earth Shin, leaving with Chris. |side1= *Goddess **Various prisoners **Amy **Dot *Breakthrough *Foresight *Wardens |side2= *Teacher **Various thralls **Lung **The Pharmacist **Kingdom Come **Blindside |casual1= *Goddess |casual2= }} marks the culmination of Goddess and Teacher's respective plots regarding the post-Gold Morning parahuman prison. Prelude The emptying of the Birdcage and the destruction of Gold Morning necessitated the creation of the new prison. Even with the Amnesty, some parahumans were still too dangerous to be left wandering around. Goddess was one such cape. She was generally left alone but was under heavy surveillance. She was continually harassed by Teacher. Two years into the stalemate, the Fallen were defeated and the Wardens were dealt a serious blow by the retaliatory portal sabotage. This gave both parties the opening they needed. With the interview Breakthrough did to deal with public accusations against their teammate, they came to the attention of Goddess, who researched them and then made contact. This led to a video conference where Goddess was able to allign them to her side using her master ability. After a quick briefing, Antares and Byron- who had not been mastered- wentoff to help The Major Malfunctions with an investigation into The Pharmacist. Cryptid is also called to come face to face with Goddess. She detected and stopped his attempts to beguile her and then sent him off on an errand.Chris meets her. She gets tipped off by danger sense (three ongoing layers, she notes), she deals with it, Chris changes, danger goes away. Danger stays more or less gone and low-key until Chris changes into full Twisted Betrayal again. - Comment by Wildbow on Reddit Returning, the two members are met face to face Goddess who tasks the group with opposing Teacher. Despite her attempts to be conciliatory, Victoria rejects Amy. Goddess sends Amy off, seeing her as emotionally broken and therefore currently useless. Goddess then gathered up the team and headed off to the portal for the prison to start her takeover. Battle Goddess started destroying buildings and aligning various capes to her side. Lung and the Pharmacist were deployed to the prison and started destroying a large amount of property. Victoria, Rain and Capricorn fight them. Victoria manages to capture the Pharmacist, allowing Goddess to master Lung. While this fight was going on, Cryptid was carrying out his own mission. He had already made contact with Goddess' cluster mate and then contacted Panacea and Dot. She knew who he was and they started talking. They then formulated a plan to deal with Goddess.Interlude 10.y II The trio of Cryptid, Panacea and the as yet unnamed clustermate arrived at the prison gates just as Breakthrough, along with Monokeros, were tasked to deal with the exploding leg bands. The group, linking up with Foresight members Ratcatcher and Crystalclear, succesfully interfered, while the resident Tinker was already wrapping up the situation. By this time, Goddess was able to regain her full power from her clustermate. Ratcatcher and Natalie pointed Victoria to some food that was infused with a drug that could undo Goddess' mastering. Finally free, Victoria started handing out this food to others in the army. Goddess noticed, and attacked, but Cryptid stepped in and managed to kill her. With that, Amy announced her intentions to take over Earth Shin and offered every villain the same deal (with caveats) that Goddess had, almost all prisoners took it.“Everyone! You have a choice! We are going to Earth Shin! We are going to be an authority ... There will be rules! This means submitting to my power! It will not be as Goddess’ was! You’ll follow a code of laws, you’ll maintain control and peace, and you’ll protect populations. You’ll be reasonably good! Or you can stay here. You’ll be freer, but you’ll also be a target for heroes!” ... Some prisoners were fairly quick to leave to follow. Ones who knew her from the Birdcage? With them went followers, and once a critical amount had left, a majority followed. Only the heroes really stayed. - Excerpt from Gleaming 9.15 Then with Cryptid at her side, they departed.“What I'' think, and I’m saying this as someone who pays attention to power, authority, and leadership, I was listening as they talked at the end, before they left. Amy made her announcement, remember? ... Do you remember at the end?” Ashley asked. “She turned to him, and she asked him, ‘Was that alright?’ or something like that.” “Something like that,” Tristan said. I felt uncomfortable in a way that didn’t necessarily have to do with Amy’s involvement. “I would stake my reputation on this,” our Ashley said. The other Ashley was nodding slightly, as if already acknowledging or corroborating. “The tone, the timing? She asked him because she is ''subordinate.” - Excerpt from Polarize 10.2 Aftermath Breakthrough got funding from Citrine and Number Man, and shaped the public narrative for what had happened during the event. Amy would send a message to her adoptive parents about her intentions. Marquis moved to Earth Shin as well. Trivia *Unknown what happened to the body of Goddess. Site Navigation Category:Events Category:Fights